George Gleder
George Gleder (June 8, 1941-June 19, 2009) was a KSR-American personality. Career In 1959, he moved to America to work as occupation as a TV producer. He started working for Four Star Television, developing various projects such as his creation Saturn One. In 1963, he moved from Four Star to Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Television where he developed various projects and adapting motion pictures to TV. In 1966, he moved from MGM to NBC that realized The Roger Miller Show didn't happen on the schedule and placed many new shows on a schedule for a two-year period. In 1968, he moved from NBC to Warner Bros.-Seven Arts to develop television projects outside of ABC's hit Series The F.B.I. and signing up an exclusive partnership with James Garner's production company Cherokee Productions. He also developed adaptions of motion pictures like Hotel, 4 for Texas and Any Wednesday for TV. In the April of 1973, he helped with then-''Gunsmoke'' executive producer John Mantley to signed a three-year exclusive development deal with Warner Bros. Television. This means that Mantley will move from the set of Gunsmoke to the Warner Bros. lot in Burbank, California. In the December of 1975, he left Warner Bros. to work on United Artists Television, where he helped to resume full television production for the 1976-77 season and he helped to sign a four-year agreement with Sweeney/Finnegan Productions. In 1977, he moved from United Artists to Columbia Pictures where he helped on to sue Spelling/Goldberg Productions for distributing shows without unathorization. In 1980, he left Columbia to work on ABC where he reran the 1970-71 show The Most Deadly Game as a summer replacement for Charlie's Angels. He also wanted to pick up Once Upon a Spy to placd in the Sunday night 8:00 P.M. Hour effective January 1981. In 1983, he left ABC to work for 20th Century-Fox. The first projects he developed is an adaptation of the motion picture Visiting Hours. In 1989, he went to the Fox Broadcasting Company to start the Friday night schedule where he started a movie night block effective the January of 1990. In 1992, he left the Fox Broadcasting Company to do work for New Line Cinema in order to helped on to make the Orion Pictures Corporation acquisition successful. New Line also had an exclusive three-year development deal with NBC to adapt motion pictures onto TV. One of them was Heart Condition. In 1998, he left New Line Cinema to return to Warner Bros. where he developed television projects and adapting recent motion pictures onto television. One of them was On Deadly Ground, which was shot for NBC. In 2004, he left Warner Bros. to work for Disney to work for motion pictures and television where he developed a remake of The Island at the Top of the World. He also developed for the Touchstone label a remake of Never Cry Wolf. Illness and Death In 2006, he was diagonised with cancer. In June 19, 2009, he died on Los Angeles, because of cancer and cardiovascular disease. Category:1941 Category:1941 births Category:Eirabourne, El Kadsre Category:2009 deaths Category:People Category:Fictional celebrities Category:Celebrities Category:1940s Category:1940s births Category:El Kadsre Category:El Kadsreian people Category:El Kadsreians Category:Deaths from cancer Category:Fictional Gemini-zodiac people